


My Two Dads

by WillGrammer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Ed Helping Out with Homework, F/F, Family Fluff, Happily Married, M/M, Oswald and Edward Loving Their Child, Oswald being Protective and Defensive of his Familiy, Same-Sex Marriage, love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: Oswald's and Edward's love child tells us about his life, his friends - and his dads.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Nygmobblepot love child charecter is based on yours truly. (me)  
> When I'm sad, I like to imagine Oswald and Edward as my dads.  
> I hope this warms your hearts <3

"Alex, dear, dinner is ready," I heard my father's voice as I made my way around the mansion.    
I lived here for the last 15 years, yet I still don't know what is placed in each room.   
  
Quickly making my way to the kitchen, the delicious smells of my dad's cooking filled the room, and I sat down, watching them both with glee.   
  
"I should really give you a tour around here soon enough...I'm sorry, Alex. Work has been tough lately." he said, giving me an apologizing smile before he gazed towards Ed, my other parent, who smiled and tangled their fingers together, watching me through tired eyes.   
  
"At least you see each other every day! All day," I smiled wide and shook my head in dismiss.    
"Don't worry about it. Bruce gave me a tour awhile back of his own mansion, I think I had enough tours for awhile." I told them before I took a spoonful of soup into my mouth.

  
  
You see, I am the son of the former kingpin, 'Penguin' Oswald Cobblepot, and the former forensics worker, 'The Riddler' Edward Nygma.   
Alexander Cobblepot-Nygma, or - Alex, for short.

I have dark black hair, and I use glasses. 

Everyone my dads know agree that I am indeed their love child, and we laugh each time someone mentions it, because it's true.    
  
I still don't know what I'd like to be once I'll be old enough to decide, but being a cop has been sitting in the back of my head for sometime now.   
  
I know that both my dads know the police detective Jim Gordon - they have a long history with him.   
He even carried their rings in their wedding day as my father's, Oswald's best-man.   
  
He's a very admirable man, and we know each other too. He seem pleased at the lifestyle which my dads chose to raise me in.    
  
I'm aware to the fact that they were criminals once, and bad people that done bad things to not always bad people, and I admit that it made me flinch uncomfortably when I found out -    
But I love them, despite that.   
I see _through_ it.    
  
They won't do anything to risk me or the quiet domestic lifestyle we have built together as a family.

  
  
I know that Oswald had lost grandma and grandpa, both died in his arms, which made him even more protective of my father Edward and me.   
  
He was very defensive and made sure I was treated respectfully at school, he didn't trust me until he seen for himself that I was fine, and I can understand why.    
  
He was bullied himself for years, I wasn't upset or mad when he didn't trust me, though I felt a bit uncomfortable at all the questions.   
As first, anyway.    
  
  
Ed was more of the teaching type.    
Science was,  _and still is,_ his speciality, and when I have any struggles with the subject at school, he helps me out.    
Geography, too, though ever since we moved to learn about human geography, I don't need his help as much, and I think he quite misses it, but he's proud of me all the same.   
  
  
I was born earlier than expected, which created some...complications. The first few months of my life I spent in an incubator, Oswald and Edward had told me how small I was, and how much I've grown. 

 

My voice is pretty low and I have a small problem stepping fully over my right foot - my dad, Oswald, had been beaten up by his old boss Fish Mooney to the point his own right leg was damaged. 

I cried once he told me that, and he cried when I told him that I don't see him as less of the amazing, strong man he is.

  
We go to some physiotherapy sessions together ever since I can remember myself.   
  
Their voices always stutter when they remember of how scared they were of losing me.   
  


I was born a female, but I identify as male.   
My name was Neta, but once figuring out who I am, I came out in front of them, straight into their loving arms and support.   
  
Father had no problem changing my name legally to Alexander in my birth certificate, which made me very happy.    
  
My coming out towards my schoolmates hadn't caused any bullying to appear, I secretly think it's because father threatened them, but I think that they just understand and respect me instead.    
  


Bruce was a bit slow trying to figure it out, all while Selina had called me 'dude' and referred to me in male pronounces right away.    
I laughed, and cried at that.    
  
Jim was a bit awkward about it at first, and Barbara even threw me a coming-out party in her and her girlfriend Tabitha's club - The Sirens.   
  
  
We continued eating out dinner, chatting and laughing.   
It been awhile ever since I last saw them this relaxed.   
Work had been busy for them to the point that came home tired, I'd spend the afternoon with Bruce, and greet them once they've returned home.   
  
I think that having one father as mayor and the other as his chief of staff was pretty neat.   
  
Despite what everyone thinks, they're kind, and caring, and defensive along with their protective nature of parenthood.    
They are a wonderful cuddlers when I feel scared or just had a bad day, they give me love and understanding And shelter from the outside.    
They let me know every single time that they're proud of what an amazing young man I grew up to be, and I let them know that they're not former criminals in my eyes.    
  
_**They're my dads.** _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as - http://will-grammer.tumblr.com/
> 
> English is not my native languge, I apologize for any grammer mistakes.  
> A feedback will be much appriciated :)


End file.
